Blood, sweat and love
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: Varon's have taken over the world and on the verge to kill mankind. Len is the key to stop this war with the intelligence he has. He meets Kaito Shion, a young soldier who's witnessed so many deaths in his time. When Len and Kaito cross paths, it only ends up in love. Warning: This holds yaoi. Rated M for lemon later. Don't like don't read.Kaito x len with some Gakupo x Yuma
1. They're going to kill us

Lel a Baka at school was just a story to keep you guys going for the main plot C; oh boy, do you really believe I was gonna make shit realisit *laughs* nope. Now I have no need for a Baka at school. This is the big one now.

Warning: This contains Yaoi. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read. Also blood and gore so ya XD I do not own vocaloid or any of the characters in this so please credit the owners.

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
What am I anyway? I am just an ordinary boy. I can't do anything even if I wanted to so what is the point in even trying? I am just a burden to these people. "You're intelligent. That's the key of winning this war." They told me I was the key from a very young age. War. That word has been tossed around. I'm 9 years old. What is war? Mummy and Daddy told me that we are at war with varon demons. I have seen the destruction they can do. Mummy and daddy died a  
little over 4 years ago. Me and my twin sister, Rin have been living with our older siblings, Rinto and Lenka. The varons...they stand at 7ft in height and have dark wings. There eyes are red with the blood of their victims and they have the power to blow up anything and everything. They stand to kill mankind because of the way we treat them 5000 years prior.

So to prevent the escape of these 'beasts' 9 towns had the elete force build in temporary force fields to hold out varon demons and the fear they bring into our lives. But Lenka told me that they won't hold forever. And she was right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
"GET THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN OUT OF HERE!" The guards had yelled. The evacuation had began of the town. The varon's were running rampage through the village and people were screaming and running in dismay. They didn't want to explode. Rinto and Lenka had grabbed a hold  
of 9 year old Rin and Len's arms. "We have to run!" Rinto exclaimed. He had promised their parents to watch over the twins and keep them safe no matter what. Lenka had said the same thing. They began to bustle through the crowds, trying to find the evacuation coaches.

But it was too much of a panic. Houses, people, obkects, animals. Everything was exploding. The varons were getting stronger each day because now, they could penetrate the force fields. The forces were trying to kill them and warn then away but to no use. People were being killed. Families  
torn apart in an four siblings ran as fast as they could. But one blocked their path. "THIS WAY!" Rinto pulled his 3 sisters out of the way but there was another one coming there way. They were surrounded. Rin and Len were terrified. The two varon's pointed their fingers to kill the family. Lenka shielded from behind and Rinto from the front. They held their arms up to protect the younger twins. Boom. They exploded before their eyes. Rin and Len held each other, eyes wide with fear as their siblings were killed in a split second before their eyes. Four soldiers came and took down the two varons. One of them picked up the two twins. Rin held her hand out.

"R-RINTO...L-LENKA!" She screamed at the top of her voice as Len trembled. He had tears streaming down his face but no words came out. The soldiers put the twins on the coaches. "Take this coach away." The soldier said to the instructer who nodded, following the evacuation of that coach. People protested. Families were torn apart in that instant. A small child with pink hair reached out. He was a little older than Len- about 16 years old. He held his hand out towards the group. "G-GAKUPO!" He yelled out to a purpled haired man who was an adult male, ordered to stay behind. He had tears streaming down his eyes. Looked like he was probably his lover or something. The coach was pulled away, fathers reaching for their children, mothers crying over their lost husbands. Children running to try and get to the leaving coach- children who were left behind.

Then only a few more coaches left behind. Len was shaking hard. Lenka. Rinto. Those two gave up their lives to protect them. He knew he would have to make it up to them. But how? In the wreck he was in...he could bearly look at his twin sister. The pink haired man ducked in front of Len.

"What's your name?" He asked. His eyes were swollen from crying. He was terrified and shivering. Len and Rin looked up. "M-My name's Rin Kagamine and this is my brother, Len." Rin spoke in Len's place as he was sill so petrified. The boy nodded. "My name's Yuma. Yuma Roro." Yuma said. His voice was rough. He had been through a lot. And now Rin and Len could say the same. Their parents, their brother and sister. Everybody they loved. They were lost.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
They arrived at a small settlment of the east. This village was called the village of the Crows. The settlement was the headquaters for the cadets and the secret police. People were taken to different places based on age, sex, skills and abilities. Yuma, Len and Rin were kept together. They sat in a small huddle away from the rioting adults. They were only children and Yuma was the eldest. He was about the same age as Lenka and Rinto. Rin and Len hid behind him. They saw him as a protector and they needed protecting at that point in time.

"I'll protect you both." Yuma had whispered to the twins who felt a little reassured after that. Thank God. They had found a protector. The adults were kicking and screaming, demanding that they were re-united with their families again. Yuma wanted to be reunited with Gakupo again. He loved him more than anything.

This made the pink haired boy stand up. Fresh tears streaming. "SILENCE!" He yelled at the group of people. All eyes on him. "We have all been through a lot. We have all lost loved ones. BUT BE THANKFUL THAT WE LIVED!" He yelled. "BE THANKFUL THAT THE SOLDIERS CAME AND RESCUED US, RISKING THEIR LIVES. What are we gonna do against the Varons? Are we gonna whimper in fear as they come back and strike us again?" Some mumbles were heard.

"WE'RE GONNA STAND UP AND FIGHT AGAINST EVERY SINGLE FUCKING VARON!" He yelled at the top of his voice. "We're gonna show the people we lost, the people who are now watching over us just how useful we are. We will prove to them that we will avenge them. That we love them. WHO THE HELL IS WITH ME?!" He yelled. There was a silence. Len slowly stood to his feet. His little hands trembled as he held his hand up in the air. "I-I will fight." He said. Rin then stood up as well. "M-Me too." Yuma held the twins up in the air.

"These two here are Rin and len Kagamine. They have been through a lot. You can see it in their eyes. 9 years old I believe and they are willing to fight against these varons. Look at yourself. Some of you fuckers are in your mid 30's and are cowering in fear. You're going to let these two 9 year olds fight on their own?" He asked. There was an uproar. People held their hands up to show their support. "KILL ALL THE VARONS. KILL ALL THE VARONS. KILL ALL THE VARONS!" They had yelled. And that is where this story truely starts. A blossoming love. A fight to the death. A war.

* * *

Weeeeeeelllllllllllll 8D What do ya think. I got my inspiration from Attack on Titan XD


	2. A new dawn

I swear Len isn't the forever 9-year-old ;_; XD

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The soldiers were hiring. People of all ages joined, from Rin and Len's ages to people in their mid-80's. They needed everybody to help bring down the varons so ruling people out by age wasn't an option. The new cadets lined up straight on a huge field. There was a stage in the centre and about 4 people on the stage. One person was at the front, arms folded behind his back. He was tall and muscular but something about him made people fear him.

"OKAY YOU BUNCH OF BABY FACE FOOLS. YOUR DAYS OF LUXURY IS OVER. I WELCOME YOU TOO THE FLEET OF CROWS!" He yelled. Everybody stood up, saluting to the man. He must had been a commander. Rin and Len were too young to understand what to do so the two of them copied what the adults did, holding their fists to their hearts and standing up straight, arms by their knees.

"We pledge to put our lives on the line so that the varons may not seek to destroy human kind." All the cadets chanted at the same time. It was like hypnosis. Rin and Len joined in even though they didn't know the words of the chant. The next few years. They were going to be tough. Varons will attack again. And there was also a bigger thereat. Dragons. They attacked without consent and only people with strong magic could defeat them. Those people were called the slayers. And only a handful could be slayers. Len didn't care what he did as he grew up, as long as Lenka and Rinto and his parents could be avenged. The commander began to walk around. He looked at everybody with a sharp glaze. It was cold. The glaze was anyway. He stopped in front of Rin and Len.

"Well Well Well Well...what do we have here? Kids? What are you kids doing here?" He said, leaning in front of Rin and Len. "Shouldn't kids like you be cowering and hiding?" He spat at them. Rin was surprisingly calm which wasn't like her. Len trembled a little but gulped. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the commander.

"SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TOO BOY." He yelled, making Len shudder lightly. Len nodded his head. The commander sighed lightly and opened his mouth to speak. "Speak boy. Why are you two here?" He asked. Len stood up straight. "To avenge our parents and our siblings. To fight to the end. To show them that we won't cower in fear as mankind is killed off!" He said confidently. The commander smirked, punching Len in the face.

"STAND UP THROUGH THE PAIN BOY!" He yelled, kicking and punching the poor 9-year-old. Len was on the floor, coughing and gagging at his blood but stood up.  
"YES SIR!" He was determined. He wanted more than anything to be a soldier. He wanted to show his siblings and parents that he wasn't going to sit around and quiver at the sight of the varons. He slowly stood up, his face covered in blood. Rin's eyes were wide. She didn't want to see her brother get beaten to a bloody pulp. Everybody else was just as shocked. He was only 9.

"Say it again boy, what you want." The commander said. Len opened his mouth again. It was painful. Len was in so much pain but he knew he had to tell everybody what he wanted, what his purpose was so he could inspire other people.  
"I WANT TO BE OF USE AND ASSIST THE SOLDIERS TO KILL THE VARONS! I WON'T RUN AND I DON'T QUIT!" He yelled, louder than before. His heart was reaching out then. His blue eyes focused on the commanders. "I won't hide." He said again. The commander sighed, turning to Rin. "Is that why you're here too?" He asked the girl who nodded. "YES SIR!" She yelled. "Where are you two from? Which town?" He asked. Rin and Len both answered at the same time. "We're from the town Akahana sir under the Supreme settlement." The children answered. The commander nodded, walking around and asking people where they were from.

"YOU THERE! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S YOUR AGE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHERE ARE YOU FROM?" He pointed his finger at Yuma. Yuma saluted immediately.  
"YUMA RORO. 16 YEARS OLD! I AM HERE TO PROVE TO GAKUPO THAT I AM STRONG. I AM FROM AKAHANA TOWN UNDER THE SUPREME SETTLEMENT!" He shouted. The commander pointed to three more people, asking them the same questions. One looked to be the same age as Rin and Len.  
"OLIVER ENGLISH. 9 YEARS OLD! I AM HERE SO I CAN BECOME A SLAYER. I AM FROM NUSTAR NORTH SETTLEMENT UNDER THE SLAYERS COMMAND!" That boy yelled.  
"VALSHE UTAITE. 12 YEARS OLD. I WANT TO BE APART OF THE SECRET POLICE. I AM FROM THE LEAF SETTLEMENT UNDER THE SURVEYS COMMAND!" That girl yelled.  
"NERU AKITE! 11 YEARS OLD! I DON'T ACTUALLY WANT TO BE HERE BUT MY BROTHER, NERO, SAID I SHOULD BE. I AM FROM THE ROSE QUARTZ SETTLEMENT UNDER THE RED WINGS COMMAND!" That girl yelled. These people. Len had no idea at that time that Oliver, Valshe and Neru will become an important part in his life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Training was hard and tedious. The children were left to run laps because they weren't physically fit enough. Yuma was their supervisor. Rin, Len, Valshe, Neru and Oliver all ran around the track field as fast as they could. Oliver was slowing down as he just couldn't keep up. Rin slowed down as well.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked Oliver. Her eyes were sweet and she showed no sign of becoming this boys enemy. Oliver panted for breath. "I-I can't do this!" He said, falling to his knees. Yuma ran over. "I think that should be enough for today." He said, picking up Oliver and swinging him over his shoulder. "Rin, get your brother and the others. We'll turn in for the night." He said. Rin nodded, running over to the others.

"Yuma says to turn in for the night! We have to start our training tomorrow!" She exclaimed. The others let a sigh of relief out, turning in back to the cabin. Yuma had Oliver resting on the couch. Him and the children where given a cabin to themselves, Yuma was the one keeping them supervised the whole time. He wanted to take on the older brother role and help the kids grow up and learn how to fight against the varons. Valshe leaned her head against the table, picking at the soup that was given. "It's not as good as how mum used to make it for me." She whined, getting hit over the head by Neru. "Shut up Valshe! Yuma tried his best!" She said, a small chuckle coming from the kitchen. Len sat down, eating his fill of the soup. He knew he had to have his strength up for the actual training the next day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The training was hard and tedious, especially on the children. They had to learn to use a sword and use simple spells. Len was a tactician so spells were easy for him. He could wrap his head around what was used and when. But he wasn't very physically strong which meant that the spells he was using just simply didn't destroy the targets. He was panting for breath, standing in front of one of the targets. It had been his 8th attempt to try and smash it. People around him were laughing and pointing. It was either to smash it with a sword or to smash it with magic. Rin was able to handle the sword and smashed all the targets to pieces. Yuma and Valshe were able to use the spells and magic and Oliver and Neru were two other sword users. But the sword was out of the question for Len. He couldn't even lift it up so how would he even be able to swing it over his head. Yuma budged through the crowd, putting a small scarf around Len's neck.

"Just focus on your target. Don't try anything fancy. Find that little seed inside of you which is the route of your magic and let it out in one shot. Concentrate." He whispered. Len nodded. He felt a little assured that he had some support. Concentration. That was all it took right? Yuma shooed the people away to give Len some space so he could practice. He had to get it this time otherwise the commander would think he was too young to join and kick him off the course.

He put his right foot behind his left foot and shut his eyes._ 'Concentrate'_. He thought over and over again. He held his hands out, making a small sign with them- the two index fingers together. He took a deep breath, opening his blue eyes as he held his palms out towards the target.

**"KASAI!**" Len yelled at the top of his voice. He remembered why he joined the cadets. It was to become a soldier and kill the varons and to show Lenka and Rinto how strong he actually was. This made an urge of adremeline run through Len's vains as a huge shot of fire was shot towards the target. It was bright, everybody noticing it and having to cover their eyes. It burnt the target to ashes and even set a few nearby trees on fire. Yuma used his water type to put out the flames as the commander ran over.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled, Len passing out instantly. He then saw. He saw that Len had used magic at such a level. Was he really that powerful? Yuma scooped Len up and Rin ran over. "Len!" She said worriedly. The commander went over to Yuma. "I'll take care of the boy, you people go back to the cabin." He said a little softer. Yuma nodded, hurdling Oliver, Rin, Neru and Valshe together. He ran them back to the cabin whilst the commander took Len to the sick bay. _'My my, this rookie is pretty interesting.'_ He thought.

_'He could turn out a lot like Kaito Shion.'_

* * *

_Can I add that they don't stay kids forever ;_; this is just setting up the story XDD So yeah...Like I said before, I got my idea and inspiration from Attack On Titan XDD Hope you enjooooyed_


	3. My love returned to my arms

**5583334/Kei-and-Titania )**

**Please view this profile and follow it ^^ Me and my babu will be releasing our ongoing story on it and I would really appreciate it if you had a read of it and it got noticed :o thank you . (it's yaoiXD) Yeah it's on , just type Kei and Titania into the writer part ^^ thank you**

**We will be nursing this baby account so please follow, I won't be releasing as many stories on this account until we more followers. Thank you~**

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

5 tedious, long years had went by. Me and Rin are now 14 years old. We're almost 15 actually. Me, Valshe, Neru, Oliver, Rin and Yuma are still together and currently some of the top 6 students. My magic only got stronger in these 5 years we had been training for. People have died, dropped out or sent mad from the intense training but we stuck together. Countless times we had almost died. Almost. But we always looked out for each other.

The 6 students were running through the forest. Their objective was to hit moving targets. This kind of training was easy but they had to treat it as if it was real. Len was the tactical operator. He thought up the plans and could work as attack. But his defence was poor. Rin was the attacker and Oliver was her defender. Neru and Valshe had paired up as well. Yuma could work for both. The commander was running along side them.

Commanders notes:

"CUT DEEPER VALSHE!" I yelled. Valshe nodded her head.  
"Got it!"  
Name: Valshe Utaite  
Age: 17 years old.  
Description: Short blonde hair, a masculine build. Green eyes which could go back to her relatives of her town.  
Personal opinion: She is good at defending people she cares about but when it comes to a total stranger, she won't set a foot near them. Her grades in philosophy and History are poor but her stamina is extraordinary. A great student.  
Rank: 8

"VALSHE, THERE'S A TARGET BEHIND YOU!" Oliver had yelled at the top of his voice. Valshe swurved around, slicing it with her sword.

Name: Oliver English  
Age: 14 years old.  
Description: Blonde curly hair, a little similar to the twins. Lost an eye in the training so he has an eye patch on and a hat on his head. Is small in height which makes him good at hiding.  
Personal opinion: A very good intellectual spy. He can work as a double agent well. However, his stamina isn't high and he lacks confidence which makes his blows sometimes lacking.  
Rank: 10

Rin had beaten Valshe to the target. "HYAAAAH!" She had sliced that target and another 3 at the same time.  
Name: Rin Kagamine  
Age: 14 years old  
Description: Short blonde hair and big blue eyes. She too is small in height. She wears a bow on her head which can get in the way.  
Personal Opinion: A fine student. Average grades, a good understanding of combat. However, she can be loud and therefore, bad at assassination. But her magic and sword combat is one of the best I have seen.  
Rank: 2

Neru had reached the tree Valshe as at and leaned up against her, shooting a gun straight through one of the targets 'heads'.  
"Damn, I didn't get the back!" She whined a little.  
Name: Neru Akita  
Age: 16  
Description: Long blonde hair put into a side pony tail. Can get in the way a lot. Has blue eyes which could suggest she is not where she claims she is from. Personal Opinion: Her spells are some of the best yet but she lacks organisation and her aiming is poor. She is good at defending more than attacking and can be stubborn which can be used in a good sense, especially in the battlefield.  
Rank: 5

Yuma passed through. All the targets were destroyed. He sat on the branch and took a deep breath, whiping some sweat from his brow.  
Name: Yuma Roro  
Age: 21  
Description: Is pretty tall and slim- probably from the lack of food. Has pink hair which goes with his magic type.  
Personal Opinion: He is by far one of the best these soldiers have ever seen and will probably go down in History. However, he can daydream a lot which could be linked to the loss of his love a few years before.  
Rank: 1

Len sat down, looking at the map. "I have a plan on how to tackle the next few targets!" He exclaimed.  
Name: Len Kagamine  
Age: 14  
Description: Has blonde hair, usually tied into a bobble and kept out of the way. His eyes are like his sisters. He too is pretty small for his age.  
Personal Opinion: He's an odd one, full of surprises. His stamina isn't always great. After a huge power usage, he can pass out. His grades excel in every subject and he is a great tactician with strong magic- it's just a way to get that magic out of him. Has the power strength to be a dragon slayer frankly. He is just like Kaito Shion.  
Rank: 4

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
The day was long and the trainees grew tired. Being in the top ten meant that the very next day, they would be graduating to become proper soldiers. Rin looked at her brother and smiled very lightly. "Tomorrow eh?" She said, laying against the tree. She had her grey hood on over her uniform. Each person had a different uniform depending on where they were from and what group they joined. Rin, Yuma and Len were from the Akahana settlement so they had a pair of black boots, brown trousers with a belt on where they kept their weapons. They had a plain red shirt on and a crimson coat on over the top with the emblem of their group on. They were still cadets so their emblem was a crimson rose with a sword through it. On the front of the jacket, on the pocket was the emblem of their town, Akahana which was a red tulip flower with wings on the back.

Oliver was from the Nustar settlement so his uniform was the same but in a cream colour and his emblem at the front was the moon with a star behind the moon. Valshe was from the leaf settlement so her uniform was green and the emblem being a leaf with a small heart in the middle and Neru was from the rose quartz settlement so her uniform was a pastel pink and the emblem being a picture of a rose quartz. The uniform colours was supposed to identify where each of them were from and where their loyalty lays.

Yuma took his black hat off, letting his pink hair fly lose. "We should head back." The others nodded their head, following Yuma's lead back to the cabin for the night. Len laid on the top of the bunk, looking at a book. He loved reading. He loved anything that took his mind off the hellish world they were in now. He turned around, ducking so his hung over the edge of the bed. He looked at Rin.

"Rin, are you gonna be a soldier after this?" He asked. A huge smile formed on Rin's lips.  
"YES YES YES!" She yelled, pulling Len onto her bed. He let a shriek of surprise out but burst out into laughter. Yuma came over, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Keep it down." He said simply. Yuma had changed a lot in the past 5 years. His personality especially but the others adapted to it. He was now 21 years old, Rin, Len and Oliver where 14, Valshe was 17 and Neru was 16. None of them were classed as children anymore. Len nodded, getting out of the clutches of his sister. "Sorry Yuma." He said, climbing the ladder to his bunk again. Valshe and Neru were playing a deck of cards and Oliver was sat at the windowsill, looking outside. Valshe coughed a little bit. "Yuma, let them have a little bit of fun." She said, putting her feet up on the table. Yuma scowled at her.  
"I don't like it when it's loud." He said. Valshe furrowed her eye brows, putting her hands in her pockets as she walked up to Yuma. "You've become such a drama queen, ya know?" She asked. THat followed with a silence from the room. All eyes were on Yuma and Valshe.

"A drama queen? Keh! Fuck you." He said, going back to the kitchen.  
"I used to see you as an older brother. What happened Yuma?" She asked. Yuma had her collar, slamming her into the war. "It's none of your fucking business!" He said. The others knew they had to intervene. Those two had very little patience and short tempers. If they were to get into a fight, the house would probably end up falling down. Yuma and Valshe raised their fists to meet contact with each others faces but suddenly, there was a blur. Yuma and Valshe were both floored, a sword pointed to their necks. Rin had intervened.

"Stop this pointless arguing now." She said in a low voice to show that she was serious. She put her swords away as Valshe and Yuma had their eyes wide, surprised by how Rin was acting. "We have all been through a lot. People have died, people have survived. We only have each other so lets not ruin the friendship we have with each other." She said, a little sadness in her voice. Yuma made a 'keh' sound and went to his bed, laying flat faced on it. The others pretty much ate their food and got ready for the night. Tomorrow was the day anyway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx  
Every cadet saluted as the commander walked around. The top 10-20 students stood in row at the front, from the first to the last. There were thousands of cadets and only 20 could graduate that year.

"The top 10 have the option of joining the Secret Police and the rest can only become soldiers." The commander said. He then clapped his hands. "Well done to the top ten. Yuma Roro rank 1, Rin kagamine Rank 2, Teto Kasane Rank 3, Len Kagamine Rank 4, Neru Akite Rank 5, Luki Megurine Rank 6, Dell honne Rank 7, Valshe Utaite Rank 8, Meiko Sakine Rank 9 and Oliver English Rank 10. I am so proud, I couldn't ask for a better set of students." He said with a grin. This was unusual for the commander to smile. There was a huge round of applause for the top 10 and 20 students from the other cadets. The 30 students made a salute and left through their given exists. There was a party in honour of the 10 students. Meiko Sakine put her arm around Len's shoulder. She was drunk out of her head, her short brown hair messed up. "Heeeeeeey how did you get *hic* fourth?" She asked. Len jumped when Meiko did that.  
"A-Ahh...errr-" "Because he isn't a drunk like you are." Dell Honne said, stepping in front of Len. His white hair was put into a scruffy pony tail. From the looks of their uniform, they were from the same place as Oliver was from. Dell was pretty tall and slim and Meiko was medium height and busty, having her uniform buttoned so her clevrage was showing. She had a bottle of sake in one of her hands.

"Dellllll why do you have to say *hic* the meanest things?" She asked, swinging down that bottle. Teto Kasane sighed, pulling her pink pigtails out from her face. She, Luki and Yuma had similar magic types which is why their hair was pink. She was from the Dark Crystal settlement, her uniform being the same but in black, her emblem at the front being a diamond. Half of it was coloured white and the other half was coloured black.

"Are you two still fighting? Typical. Just get married already." Teto teased, her eyes glistened as she looked at Dell and Meiko. The two looked at each other and blushed lightly before they both looked away, making a 'hmph' sound. Luki laughed loudly, putting his arm around Oliver. He was from the Sparkling Ocean settlement, his emblem being coloured completely blue apart from the two white diamonds on either side of one another. Oliver blushed, looking in the other direction. "D-Don't touch me." He said with a whisper. Luki lifted him up into the air.  
"Ahhh why not?" He asked. "How did a small kid like youuuuu get to be in the top 10? You must be pretty cool, Oliver." He said, spinning him in the air.

Yuma was in a corner, isolated. He avoided all desperate attempt to join in the conversation. Somebody took his hat and Yuma turned around, a scowl on his face. "HEY GIVE THAT BACK BAS-" He was cut off immediately.

A pair of familiar, purple eyes locked with his. Long purple hair, a crimson uniform. A tall man with a gentle smile on his face.  
"Hey now, that's a scary face." He leaned forward. "Yuma." Yuma was in dismay. He looked at the man before him. His eyes scanned up and down him and for the first time in 5 years, his eyes began to tear up. Tears streamed down his face as he jumped, hugging the purple man tightly, his legs wrapping around his waist. The man patted his back, almost carrying him.

"G-Gakupo...Gakupo!" Yuma sobbed, burying his face into Gakupo's coat. Gakupo smiled gently. "I told you I'd survive." He whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek very softly. Yuma was going to give him a bollocking later but now, he wanted to saviour the moment. He felt happy. His heart was beating at 100 miles per second and his face was red. Yuma looked at Gakupo with teary eyes, leaning forward and kissing his lips gently but lovingly.

Len looked at Yuma and Gakupo, a smile on his face. He wanted something like that- a loving relationship. Little did he know was that his relationship would be coming soon.

Gakupo leaned up and whispered into Yuma's ear. "That wasn't a proper kiss." He smirked. Yuma blushed. It has been a while that he has pretty much forgotten how to kiss properly. Gakupo leaned up, pressing against Yuma's lips. His tongue demanded access in that heated instant, Yuma opening his mouth. He then proceeded to explore Yuma's mouth. The pink haired boy had a huge, red blush visible across his face. He let a small moan off, his hips unknowingly grinding against Gakupo's crotch. The purple man swurved around, pinning Yuma against the wall, putting his leg inbetween Yuma's legs, rubbing against his clothed crotch area. Yuma pulled back from the kiss, letting off a very breathles gasp. He covered his mouth. "N-Not here." He said. Gakupo noticed that they had a few eyes on their back so he lifted Yuma to his feet like a princess and took him to a private bathroom.

"Sorry the surrounding isn't any better." Gakupo said. "There was no oth-" He was cut off as Yuma kissed Gakupo passionately, his body weight pushed ontop of Gakupo. His legs was on either side of Gakupo's waist as he leaned forward, kissing him deeper and deeper. He pulled back, the two males catching their breaths.

"Just stop talking Gakupo and fuck me." The pink haired male said. Gakupo smirked. "Your wish is my command." He said, his hand trailing up Yuma's thigh as he unbuttoned his pants. Yuma let off a shuddered moan, not even being completely touched yet. He was just too sensitive. Gakupo's slender hands then buried their way in Yuma's pants as he took ahold of the hardened member, slowly rubbing it. Yuma's back arched, his head being thrown back as he let a gasp out. He bit his lips, trying to stop himself from making any sound at all.

"My, my, my, Yuma got sensitive." He said, pulling Yuma's pants off him so his erection was free. He then began to rub it again, his thumb dipping into the tip. Yuma was taking deep breaths, trying to control his sound. "...G..Gaku...po...y-y...u ngh...a...ahhh t-te...as...e" He tried so hard to say. Gakupo leaned up, kissing Yuma's lips again. Yuma went with the moves, drool running from the corner of his mouth. Gakupo's hand action only increased, his other hand snaking around to Yuma's rear as he poked a finger into his soft skin. Yuma pulled back from the kiss, burying his head into Gakupo's soft chest. His face was sweating hard so he removed his top half, Gakupo leaning forward, taking one of Yuma's nubs into his mouth as he began to suck on it. Yuma let out a satisfied moan, his voice echoing off the bathroom walls. This only aroused Gakupo more as he loosened his belt off. He pulled back.

"You should see you face right now." He whispered seductively into his ear, poking another finger into him and doing a scissoring sort of action, his finger softly scraping against his walls. Yuma covered his mouth, his back arching again. He bucked up his hips into Gakupo's hand.  
"I...I'll...c-c...um...ngggh...mm..n...ah" He tried to say.  
"Well we can't have that yet." He said, poking against his sweet spot. Yuma's eyes widened as he was soundless at first but soon let off a huge moan of pleasure. He covered his mouth immediately afterwards, embarrassed for making such an embarrassing sound. "Let me hear your voice, Yuma." He whispered, taking Yuma's hand as he laid Yuma flat on the floor. He removed his pants, pulling them to his knees as he positioned himself. He then began to nibble on Yuma's nipples again, licking at places as well as he slowly pushed his shaft into him. At first, it was painful for Yuma. It had been 5 years since he did anything erotic like this so he had forgotten what it was like. But he remembered that it would hurt at first. Gakupo remained where he was, letting a shuddered groan out. Yuma's hips moved, trying to get used to the feeling. Gakupo then began to slowly move.

"I-It's in Y-Yuma." Gakupo said, his face red with lust. Yuma stared into his eyes, nodding slowly. Drool was now running more frequently from his mouth as he dug his nails into the floor under him. Gakupo then began to move out of him then back in then out and in, his hips going in time with each thrust. Yuma put his shaky arms around Gakupo, scraping his nails down his back. He was breathless at first as it was painful but the pain was beginning to go away as he got used to it. It was mixed with pleasure. High pitched sounds came from Yuma. No words at all. Just sounds as his hips thrusted upwards, meeting with Gakupo's thrusts. He kissed his lips again, Gakupo's hands running through Yuma's hands.

"I-I'm close...Y-Yuma ngh..." Gakupo's deep, gentle voice whispered into his ear. Yuma nodded as he let out more sounds, trying to give Gakupo permission to cum inside of him. Gakupo let a low moan out, releasing inside of Yuma as Yuma let a huge cry out at the same time, releasing onto Gakupo's uniform. He then laid there, panting heavily for breath. Gakupo pulled out of him. "Ooh, you got my clothes dirty." He said, touching it with his fingers. Yuma jumped up.

"A-Ahh sorry!" He flustered. "DON'T TOUCH IT IDIOT! AHH DON'T LICK IT! YOU'RE SO HOPLESS GAKUPO!" He said, blushing a deep shade of red. Gakupo laughed, pulling his pants back up as Yuma dressed himself again. He sorted his hair out, putting his hat back on and taking Gakupo's hand, leading him out. It was good to have the love of his life back in his life.


	4. Kaito Shion

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Dear Diary, When I was little, I used to think that Varons and Dragons were friends and their objective was to kill mankind because they didn't like us. But as I got older, it was a completely different story. Varons had a grudge against us. They could talk and walk and act and even disguise themselves as a normal human being. This was what made them scary. They weren't human and they were so much stronger than we are. They had magic to make us explode and can also use that same power to block our spells. But an even scarier threat were dragons. They were huge and no magic was really powerful enough to kill a dragon. This is why there is a defence league called the dragon slayers in which the secret police got together. The commander said I had what it takes to be a dragon slayer and to kill those 'beasts.' The dragons and the varons also have bitter hatred. A varon could defeat a dragon in an instant by blowing it up. It could take a while but they could still do it. But us humans. Well. We can barely kill a varon so a dragon was way out of the question._

_ I'm scared. I don't want to be a dragon slayer. I would rather be a soldier. Hell, that's scary enough. This world is hellish. We fight blindly and hope to survive in the darkness. But sometimes, that's not enough. Mum. Dad. Lenka. Rinto. How many more of my loved ones will perish at the hands of these varons? Urgh. I want peace. I want sleep. I have never had to deal with dragons before. But I know Oliver has had to. When I asked him what it was like, his face goes pale and he trembles. He then changes the subect. It must be bad huh. It's now my third day as a full fledged soldier and all we have had to do was errands for the people. But the slayers have returned and there is a huge parade almost that Valshe wants me to go too so I shall. It'll be nice to talk to the slayers and maybe then, I can ask them about the dragons and decide whether or not I'd like to become one or not._

_ Len Kagamine, 332. _

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The drums were hit and flowers were thrown. A huge carriage was being pulled across the town square as people clapped their hands and showed their appreciation. There was one girl who was enthusiastic. She was waving and blowing kisses to the audience. She was from the same village as Valshe from the looks of her uniform. Her hair. God it was bright. It was a vibrant green placed into two pigtails. "Hello! Hello!" She chimed happily. Happiness. Len had forgotten about what that felt like. This girl must had been trying to put on a show to cheer up people. "That's Miku Hatsune! She's the youngest slayer ever!" Valshe said with a proud look on her face. They were from the same settlement after all. "Ahh...I didn't know that. Who's that?" He asked, pointing to a woman with long pink hair. She looked at bout 27-28ish and was wearing the sparkling ocean uniform.

"That's Luka Megurine, Luki's older brother." She said. Luke was there with Oliver on his shoulders as he couldn't see. Luka glared at Luki as she went past as Luke glared back. They had always despised each other.  
"Looooook it's Kaito!" A girl with bright white hair tied back pointed. Dell had his hands over her mouth.  
"keep quiet Haku!" He said. Haku. She was a soldier and was about 3 years older than Dell but mentally, she was 6 years old. She was a great soldier though and was ranked 3rd with the rookies of 4 years prior.

Len's interest was peaked then. Kaito Shion. People had always said that he and Kaito were so similar because of their power levels and grades. Kaito peaked his head out of the carriage. Len saw him clearly then. Those tender blue eyes. His ocean blue hair. He looked no older than 21 years old. He wore the sparkling ocean uniform as well. A man dressed in all blue. He was beautiful that Len couldn't help but to stare.

"That's Kaito Shion, the youngest captain and one of the best slayers." Valshe explained. Len didn't even listen, eyes too fixtated on the man. Kaito noticed that he was being stared at. Sure, 1000s of people were staring at him but one stare stood out alone. Kaito stood on the edge of the carriage and jumped down, putting his gun back in his sheath as he gently walked towards Len. He looked him in the eyes, gulping then kneeled so he was Len's height.

"What's your name?" That gentle voice said in a velvet like tone. Len snapped out of his trail of thought. He did his salut.  
"Len Kagamine sir!" He said, his face bright red. Kaito smirked.  
"Cute face." He said, standing up. He said nothing more as he went back to the coach, winking at Len as it scurried on his way. Did all that just happen? "UWAAAAAH LEN YOU LUCKY GUY!" Neru yelled at the top of her voice from behind Len, making the poor boy jump. "I WOULD HAD SO LOVED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME!" The obsessed girl continued, Valshe's hand covering her mouth.  
"You're too loud for such a small girl." She said. Neru pouted, looking away. Len just giggled in an unmanly fashion before standing up straight, forgetting that the others were still watching. Little did anybody know was that soon, all hell would break loose.

Len watched the coach fade into the crowd of people. That was his que to leave almost. He had to get out of their and begin his errands anyway. He jumped over the fence behind him, running down the hill to finish his first job. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. There was a roar heard from the distance. Len's eyes widened and three men came running from the woods. One was shaking and panicking, one was mising an eye, blood dripping down his socket. It looked as if he had ran into a tree but he was in agony.

"W-What happened?" Len asked hesitantly. The men looked at the boy. "Raise the alarms. Dragons. Varons." One said with panic. Dragons and varons?! Len helped the other men back, calmly. He made sure they were in the gates before yelling up. "RAISE HE FORCE FEILDS! DRAGONS!" There was a sudden silence in the whole village. You could hear peoples hearts beats before an echoing roar was heard as a huge dragon landed on the town, people being crushed under its legs. People panicked and ran from all different directions. Valshe had to raise a field to protect her and Neru from the ghastly flames the beast sent at them.

"OLIVER, GET THE PEOPLE OUT OF HERE!" Valshe had yelled at him. Oliver was already trying to calmly guide people to the right coaches. The field didn't hold. Varons made their way through it and instantly began to cause chaos in the town. Luki jumped from the top roof, picking up Oliver as the person behind Oliver was killed, blood and intestines hitting the wall where it was. Oliver watched in fear. Luki kneeled down. "I'll protect you." He whispered with a smile on his face. Rin came running, slicing down a couple of varons on her way but she had no skills in fighting dragons so she did what she could to avoid it.

"LEN!" She yelled. "Len! You have to get out of here!" She was panicking. Len shook his head. "I'm not abandoning this town!" He said with a look of anger on his face. Rin never doubted Len or his decisions but she was patronizing him just because he was the fourth student and she was second. "Len! I don't want to lose my only family!" She was slapped across the face by Neru who had heard everything. "Rin...we need everybody right now. Plus, Len is intelligent so he can come up with the best plans!" Neru snapped at her. She gasped but looked down and slowly nodded her head.  
"A-Alright...b-but any sign of you dying and I'm personally gonna get you!" She said, running in the direction as she jumped, flipping over and cutting up a varon. Len smiled and ran off. He was told he was good with slayer magic so he needed to join up with the slayers. And he knew one person who could help him. Kaito Shion.


	5. An idiotic plan made by a genius

xXxXxXxXx

Miku was sat on top of a roof, taking a sip of her drink. She didn't have a care in the world although the varons were killing people and there was a dragon killing people. She looked up, laying back on the chair. She didn't do anything unless she was ordered to and she wasn't ordered to move so she didn't move. Kaito dashed past her. "MIKU, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING SITTING THERE? HELP DEFEAT THAT DRAGON!" He yelled at her. She bounced up, putting her hands to her head. "Yes siiiiiiiiir!" She chimed, picking her sword out of her sheath as she ran towards the beast. She was an earth user so she was able to surround some varons with her magic on the way out.

Rin saw her chance. As soon as some varons were tangled in the vines Miku had created, she jumped and flipped over, gashing down the varon in front of her. Blood hit her whole body. She pulled her hands away and saw a young girl look up at her. She had the greenest hair and the biggest eyes. But they were full of fear and fright. Rin walked over to her and the girl backed away a little, seeing the blood on Rin's face. Rin slowed down a little bit, biting her top lip. She put her sword down and bent so she was leaning to the girls height.

"Where are your parents?" She said in a gentle voice, the girl's eyes widening a bit. They then narrowed as tears streamed and she pointed behind her. There were two mangled up bodies, their stomaches sliced open and guts on the floor around them. Their limbs were in various places and the floor around them was coloured crimson. Rin gasped. This poor girl. Did she have anybody else to go to.  
"What's your name?" She asked the little girl. The girl bit her lip and looked down.  
"Gumi Megpoid" She whispered under her breath. She looked up then, running and hugging Rin. Rin was surprised at first but she slowly hugged her back. Gumi... this girl reminded her of herself when her siblings were killed 5 years prior. And this girl must be about 9 years old as well. She stroked her head.  
"I need to get you to safety." Rin assured her, stroking her hair softly. "Don't leave me!" Gumi panicked. Rin shook her head. "I will come back for you." She said, picking her up and running. She ran far away where she knew they would be evacuating the town at. "I promise I'll come back!" She said with a smile on her face. She then smiled, running back into the chaos that was once called a town. She looked left and right, climbing to the rooftops. She saw the dragon.

xXxXxXxXxX  
Len bit his lips. He climbed to a roof top as well and wasn't even nearly high enough. He then jumped, holding out his swords as he slashed down the front of the dragon but to no success. The dragon looked at him and looked as if it was about to step on him, raising his foot to stamp on him as he put his arms out for defence. Was this it? Was this all he was going to succumb too? But suddenly, he felt himself flying through the air in somebodys warm arms. His eyes slowly opened. A pair of blue eyes stared at his own. Kaito came to his aid.

"Idiot, don't try to fight this thing on your own!" Kaito snapped. Len bit his lip, looking down and feeling a little bit guilty. His hair was ruffled though and a small blush peaked across his face. "Let us deal with it." He said. He made sure Len was out of harms way before looking into his eyes. "I wouldn't want my little rookie getting killed now." he said, jumping down and joining his comrades to fight the beast. Wait. Did he say rookie? Was he considering letting Len join the slayers? A shred of hope was in his heart. He had wanted to join the slayers now. Now that he found out Kaito was in it. He bit his lips and needed to come up with a way to fight it.

The four that were fighting the dragon was a water user, two earth user and an iron user. He knew that that dragon was a fire user s fighting fire with fire was out of the question. Suddenly, a varon appeared behind Len and was about to explode him. But that varon was pierced through the heart and fell down. Len looked up and saw Yuma with a smirk on his face. "Watch your back Len. I thought you were smarter than that." He said, jumping back down to the floor as he and Gakupo split up to fight more varons. Len bit his lips. He needed a plan. This dragon was so fixated on hurting people as well as the varons. That's when an idea hit him. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!" He yelled at the group who stopped, jumping over to Len. Any plan would do at that point in time. Len smirked. "Well the dragons wanna kill the people as do the varons. What if they accidently kill each other? I mean, it's risky but it's worth a shot." He said, pulling out a notepad. "We need a huge number of people around the varons, we need them to lead these varons to the dragon. A varon can only kill people in a 5 meter radius so if you stay 5 meters away, you should be fine. But yeah, we lead them to the dragon and we need another group of people to be physically on the dragon. This way, the varons will notice them and aimlessly start shooting at the dragon as well as the dragon attacking the varons. So then BOOM, no more varons and a dead dragon." He said. Luka who was there raised her eyebrow.  
"Are you crazy? That's suicidal! Captain, you can't let that plan proceed!" He said. Kaito put a finger to his lip and smirked.

"We don't have any other choice do we? It's worth a shot. That's pretty smart Len." He said, flashing a smile at Len that made his heart beat in his chest. He stood up. "Luka, gather all the slayers you can find. Len, grab some people to lead the varons!" He said. Len nodded as he jumped down. Luka sighed but did as she was told as she went to find people. Len found some of his friends. "Meiko! Teto! Dell!" He called. They turned around at the same time, running to Len. "Len! Your sisters worried!" Meiko said as Len chuckled. "Rin's always worried. Anyway, captain Kaito and I have a plan." He explained the plan, Teto shaking her head the entire time. She shivered and it was obvious that she was scared.

"Nopenopenopenope!" Teto shook her head in denial. No way was she risking her life. Dell growled, turning to her.  
"WELL WE DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING CHOICE DO WE?!" He snapped, Meiko gasping. She had never seen Dell act like that. Haku jumped down from the tree tops. "Dell, don't yell." She said. "Teto, we don't have a choice. Once this is over, say, why don't you and me go out for a drink?" She asked, trying to cheer the girl up. Teto looked down, biting her lip."Don't patronize me." She said, taking her sword out. "I'll do it."

Valshe and Neru met up as well as Luki and Oliver. Yuma and Gakupo were still missing as well as Rin. They began to cause attention to the varons, riling them up and keeping a 5 meter distance from them. They began to run, the varons running as well. Valshe had her force field around herself and Neru to keep them safe from the varon's power as Neru wasn't that great at running. But the blonde girl tripped and fell on her face. Valshe gasped, running towards her and picking her up. "We have to keep going!" She whispered. Neru was out of breath and so was Len. The two of them didn't have great stamina but they kept going. Valshe carried Neru on her back, running as the varons were lead towards the dragons. A group of soldiers saw what they were doing, imitating them and leading more varons to the main target.

Now...they had to wait and see.

* * *

_I work at light speed when I have a fanfiction that I actually enjoy XD _


	6. The dream that warps me on

XxXxXxXxXx

Neru had to jump to avoid her doom at least four times. They didn't even know if the plan would work out or not. Only the people willing and strong enough would make it to the end. Everybody had their doubts about one another. Soon, Rin joined the fight. She led so many with her. She was the second best student in the academy. This meant that she was able to kill some and lead some with her. "LEN!" She called after her brother who turned his head.  
"Rin!" He chimed with a smile. She smiled gently at him.  
"I'm glad your safe, Len." Yuma and Gakupo ran in from the side, each having their own fleet that they had led on their own. Yuma and Gakupo's hands were held tightly to each others. This showed that they didn't want to lose the other but also meant that if one was to die, the other would die right by their side. Len swallowed a lump in his throat. Their relationship with each other was so strong. Len couldn't help but to feel his eyes tear up a little. They were willing to die side by side. What wasn't beautiful about that?!

"YUMA TO YOUR LEFT!" Len shouted. Gakupo let go of Yuma's hand temporarily and sliced the varon down with his sword. He then pulled back, a smirk across his face. "Nobody will be hurting my Yuma from now on." He mumbled under his breath, taking Yuma's hand again as they ran and ran with piles of varons on their tail. They soon jumped out of the way as they began to approach the dragon, the slayers doing everything they could to bring the dragon forward as well. Everything was going to plan. Sure, people were dying but at the same time, the varons were fighting the dragon as some brave slayers were stood on top of it, grasping the varons attention. It was a moment of live or die. Roof tops were blown everywhere. People, limbs. Kaito picked Len up and evacuated the area. Len held his hands out.

"My friends are still down there!" He said, struggling in Kaito's grip.  
"Don't worry! We have seen to that!" He said, his comrades picking up different people and carrying them elsewhere and out of the way of the varons and the dragons figh. It was truelt terrifying. Kaito put Len down on a roof top and smiled gently. "There, no need to worry. Your plan was a success. We can take care of the remaining few varons and make sure to put up a stronger field as our men have returned." He ruffled the boy hair. Len looked up at him and blushed, realising he hadn't given the stranger his name.

"Ahh! My name is Len. Len Kagamine!" Len chimed. He shook Kaito's hand who returned the gesture.  
"I'm Kaito. Kaito Shion." He said. "I look forward to working with you properly, Len." Kaito grinned. Len nodded his head in agreement. He was going to be a slayer and this man in front of him was going to train him to be one. There was a banging sound and then a crashing sound. There was a varon on the floor. "THERE'S STILL ONE!" Kaito yelled, using a water power to catch it off guard but this varon, there was something trange about it. It pointed to the rooftop and exploded it, making Len and the others slide off the roof top. Len hit the floor hard, hitting his head on the floor. He let a gasp out, Kaito landing on his feet. But he was wobbly. He had no time to react at all as he began to lose his way. There was no way he could kill that varon as he was so unprepared. Len shut his eyes, preparing for death.

"LEEEENNN!" Rin heard a familar scream. Rin! He felt a warm liquid on his face and his eyes opened and widened. Rin's arms were wide. And the varon was dead, Kaito had killed it. What had happened in those seconds he had shut his eyes? He smiled gently. Good.

They had killed it but then...

xXxXxXxXx  
Miku had finished off the rest of the varons and was currently asleep on the rooftop. "This is no time for sleeping, Hatsune!" A stern voice snapped. Miku's eyes widened. Luka was standing there with an angry look on her face. The turquise girl yawned. "I'm sleepy. Your annoying." She said, turning over. This only made Luka angry. "Insolent little..."  
"That's enough, Luka." Luki snapped, holding an injured Oliver. "Help me! You're a medic aren't you?" He asked, placing Oliver down. His leg was split open and blood was dripping everywhere. His breathing was hitched and Luka immediately got on with her work. She observed the boy, rummaging through her bag. "This may sting a little." She said, spraying the wound, making Oliver yelp out. Luki gripped his hand. "Shh shh, it's okay." He whispered. Oliver nodded lightly. He trusted Luki and that was all he needed. Luka then stitched up the wound, bandaging up. "Lucky you got him to me whilst you did, otherwise the boy wouldn't had made it. Hey, Luki, are you listening to me?" She asked. Luki had tears streaming down his eyes. He hugged Oliver close to his body, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." He said over and over again. He had him tightly, afraid to let go of him. Oliver's eyes were wide at first. He didn't understand why Luki was acting like he was. "L-Luki?" He asked.  
"I love you Oliver...I love you. I love you I love you I love you so much. I am so sorry you got hurt...I should never had let it happen." He kept repeating in almost a whisper. Oliver smiled very gently. He looked up at Luki and slapped him very, very lightly across the face. Miku and Luka left to give them some privacy.

"You idiot." Oliver whispered under his breath. "Be thankful I didn't die. You were the one who protected me. You came to me even though you could had died yourself and picked me up." He had tears streaming down his one eye. "You protected me no matter how bad the situation was. Luki, you were always there for me! Ever since I started when I was 9!" He said, diving into a hug. "These arms I could jump into. Luki, you didn't find me weird. That day when I lost my eye, I was so close to death and you almost died yourself but you...you picked me up and you carried me away from the danger. You got us help. Without you here by my side, I would had died a very long time ago." Oliver confessed. "So Luki..." He leaned up, pecking his lips lightly. He pulled back, more tears streaming. "I love you as well. I love you so much. With all my heart." Luki held him close, just savouring that moment of time.

xXxXxXxXx  
Rin fell forward, falling onto her brother. She had a huge hole in her back where the varon had obviously hit her and she was bleeding heavily. Her hands shook up. That liquid on Len's face. It wasn't varon's blood. Sure the varon was dead but the blood on his face...was Rins. "L...L-Le...n..." Rin sputtered out. Len laid her down, his eyes wide.  
"Y-You're gonna be okay Rin! We're gonna get some help! Kaito! Somebody!" He panicked. Kaito was running around frantically, looking for Luka. But he just couldn't find her. Rin's eyes were fading in and out of consciousness.

"Stay with me Rin!" Len said, holding his sister close. "Please Rin! You're my only family left." He mumbled, only Rin was able to hear. Rin smiled, her hands shaking and stroking a lock of Len's hair behind his ear.  
"Shh, shh m-my b-br..other..." She had a faint smile on her face. "A...a-are...y-you...are...you okay?" Len nodded his head, tears dripping onto Rin's face. She was still thinking about him even though she was dying. "I am Rin." He assured. "Now don't talk, we're going to get you some help." Rin shook her head.  
"I-I'm a-as good...as...d-dead." Rin tried to say. Len held her mangled body closer.  
"Don't say that. W-we're going to be free from war one day! Y-You'll see that day! We can go to countries! We can visit the sea. We can go to the mountains! Y-You'll get married and have children and I'll be uncle Len." Len desperately said. "T-That...s-sounds so wonderful...L-Len..." She whispered. "T-Te...ll...m-me again...a-about the future...y-you k...now...l-like when w-we were l...little..." She said. Len's head nodded. He rocked his dying sister forward and backwards.

"When the world isn't plagued with war, we're going to visit the green Earths. We'll visit big rocks that grow out of the ground. Rivers. Lakes. Oceans. Waterfalls. We'll visit them all. We'll stroke wild rabbits and feed horses. You'll maybe meet a man or woman whom you want to spend the rest of your life with." Tears were streaming down hard at this point.  
"A-And you'll marry them...y-you'll maybe h-have or adopt children and they'll call you mummy. They'll c-call me uncle Len." Kaito came back with Luka then. But it was no use. Luka couldn't do anything even if she wanted to. All she could do was stare at the siblings. Len's hands were covered in Rin's blood and he swallowed the sadness away.  
"W-We'll go everywhere together. M-Me, you, Oliver, Luki, Neru, Valshe, Yuma, Gakupo and everybody else. Y-You'll make new friends. I-it' our birthday Rin...w-we need t-to celebrate it...d-don't miss out...p-please Rin..." He kept going on and on. Rin let a warm smile off.

"I-It sounds wonderful Len. I-I'm so sorry...I-I'm sorry I couldn't be t-there..." Her hands touched Len's heart. "B-But I-I'll be here..." Her head cocked towards Kaito. "T-Take...c-care of m-my brother...thank Yuma...a-and everybody... else..." She said. "I-I had...a...wonderful t-time here w-while...i..it...lasted. T-The party...e-...enjoy...y-yourself...w-without me...I-I...l-love you...b-brother." She said. She slowly closed her eyes. "N-Now I-I must go...L-Lenka a-and Ritsu a-are calling me in f-for dinner...a-also...t-tell...D-Dell..." She whispered something into Len's ear, making his eyes wide. Her eyes closing peacefully as she had her very last breath. Len looked down, trying to hide his tears from everybody. But his sobs and sounds were still heard. Kaito remained still. What was he supposed to say? It'll be okay? The 15 year old was crying over the body of his sister for God's sake. It was there birthday as well? He shut his eyes, trying to hold his tear back. What a hellish birthday? Luka couldn't take it anymore. She dissappeared off. She went back to her brother, pushing Oliver away lightly.

"H-Hey, Luka!" Luki snapped but Luka hugged her brother. A dampness was on Luki's shoulder. Was she crying? But Luka had never cried. "Hey, what happened?" It was odd of Luka to even go near him. But in that instant, she didn't want to lose her younger brother like Len had lost Rin. "Don't do anything idiotic that will get yourself killed.." She whispered into his ear before pulling back, whiping her tears and leaving the poor Luki and Oliver confused out of their heads.

xXxXxXxXx  
_Dear Diary, _

_Me and Len graduated today! I am so happy. I am the second best student in the academy! You know what that means? It means I can show off to mum and dad about how good I can be. Lenka and Ritsu would be so proud as well. I am so looking forward to the day this war ends. I want to go climb a mountain! They're said to be so high that they go beyond the clouds. Len promised he'd take me when the war is over. I am so looking forward to that! Len always keeps his promises anyway. _

_There's something called snow! It's like ice that falls from the sky! When it sets, it's said to be a crystal white colour. It sounds so pretty. I've never seen it before! Lenka's only seen snow once. She said it was so pretty that people tried to even pick up the flakes to preserve and keep it! There's something I've been keeping from Len as well. I am already in love. I love Dell funny enough. I haven't told him. He's too much of an idiot anyway. I really like him and he always teases me about my height. I know he doesn't like me but I wished he did. But I don't care. The only thing that's keeping me going in this place is Dell but also this warped dream that I will be set free one day and be able to visit places with my brother. I am so happy. I tried so hard to get here and I promised to protect Len no matter what, even if it kills me._

_ I have so much to talk about in so little time. But I am keeping this diary entries just incase I ever lose who I am or what my hopes and dreams are. I want to visit this world for what it really is. I want to be with my friends and survive to the end of this war. I want to be with Dell and even have children. This is what drives me on. If I ever were to die, I just want them all to realise how thankful I am of then. But I won't be dying! I promised mum, dad, Lenka and Rinto that I will survive to the end! So me and Len will be visiting these places! I want to go camping anyway. Did you know that you that strawberries are grown on bushes? I want to eat wild ones. they sound so delicious._

_ But this will all be achievable after the war has finished. I will live to see a revolution and tell my future children about this dark time. _

_Rin Kagamine~_

* * *

**Just saying now, I am not really a Dell x Rin supporter, I only put it in as I was like "Think of a guy she could like think of a guy she could like think of a guy she could like...I know...Dell!" XDD But yeah, I listened to this whilst listening to sad violin music (which was stupid) and it made me cry -is probably not even that sad- XD**


	7. My family

xXxXxXxXx

The fires burnt. The ashes of the dead were carried with the winds. The sounds of peoples sorrows echoed through the town. It was their victory but at the same time, their loss. Len looked at the blazing fires of his sister. He couldn't cry. His tears were already shed and he couldn't physically cry any-more tears. When people heard of Rin's death, people were shocked at first. She was the second best. How could she die like that? They wanted to comfort Len, but no words came out. How could they say "I'm sorry for your loss"? It wasn't there fault. Kaito was next to Len. He Looked down at the younger male. From the looks of him, he probably never witnessed many deaths during war. His parents, grandparents, so many friends, siblings, even his old lover. He sighed, taking Len's hand in his gently. Len looked up at Kaito, looked down a little then burst into tears. Kaito pulled him into a hug, his hands caressing his hair. It wasn't going to be easy to get over people deaths. Especially when they were close.

"We need to make sure her death wasn't in vain." He said. Len nodded his head slowly through his tears. It was so hard to act strong now that the only family he had left wasn't there anymore. Why? Why didn't he treat her a little better? He could had said something nice to her if he knew. He didn't know she would sacrifice herself for him. He looked up at Dell. She loved Dell as well but never had the guts to tell him yet she had so much guts to stand up to the enemy and even give up her own life. He looked down, it made him sad. Dell was still oblivious to how she felt towards him. Dell and Rin were pretty damn close and they got on well during their training days. But Dell had no idea how much he had meant to Rin. He looked sad but no tears streamed down. That was the case for most people apart from Oliver and Len who were snivelling like children. Luki had tight hold of him, trying to somehow comfort him. Yuma hed a few tears. He was basically an older brother to Rin and Len. He couldn't bear to watch a sister die in battle. It was so sad. Everybody had hit hard at some point. They had lost a friend or a sibling. But it wasn't just Rin who had died, so many other people as well. Kaito stepped forward, facing the crowd of people.

"Let us never forget this day. Our comrades death is a whole new beginning for us." He said, stepping back down. "Len, I will be your personal trainer. I will help you with your magic and learn how to control and master it." he said to the boy. Len's blue eyes met with Kaito's ocean eyes. He nodded slowly. He couldn't speak. All he could do was show actions to show what he meant. But it was going to take time. Time for Len to get himself together and stop weeping for his sister. Kaito was prepared to give him that. "And we give you a month Len Kagamine to get yourself together. No later as we don't have the time of the world but if you're okay earlier then that's fine." He said. Luka's eyes widened.  
"Captain! We can't do that!" She said, Kaito giving her a stern look. "I am the captain so I decide what to do when I want to do it." He said with a small smile flashed at Len. He did understand his pain. When he first lost his love, he didn't know what to do with himself so he knew exactly what Len was going through.

He pulled Len into another hug. "You're not alone." He whispered into his ear, patting his shoulder. "All of us have something in common. We have all lost either parents, sibling, friends, lovers or even all of them." He said. "So we understand what you're going through." Kaito continued. Len looked up with wide eyes. Was Kaito trying to encourage him? "So don't burden this on your own." He turned Len so he was facing Yuma, Neru, Valshe, Oliver, Luki, Gakupo and the others.  
"This is your family now." He took Lens hand, placing it on his and motioned for everybody else to follow what he was doing. Yuma put his hand on top of Len's, Gakupo, Neru, Valshe and Oliver doing the same. Soon, everybody's hands were on top of Len's.

"And we all have to stick together if we want to keep this family strong." Kaito's words echoed through Len's brain.

And soon, a month passed.

xXxXxXxXx  
Len was instructed to go to where all the slayers were. It was a huge stone building that looked more like a church than a training base. He opened the door to it and somebody came running out of the building, screaming. Len's eye brows furrowed. It was Miku. Why was she screaming? "Urm...M-Miku?" He asked, grabbing the girls attention.  
"DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK IN THERE? NOT UNTIL HE PUTS THAT LEEK AWAY!" She yelled, pointing at a boy who looked like an older version of him. Probably her brother.

"Aw Miku-sis, I know how much you like leeks." The boy said, making Miku growl.  
"CUT THAT CRAP, MIKUO! I HATE LEEKS AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!" Mikuo shook the vegetable in front of her face. What was the big deal? It was just a vegetable. The place seemed crazy anyway. Maybe that was why most of the slayers seemed a little crazy. Miku tugged Len's shoulder, dragging him inside as she coughed awkwardly, mainly getting the boys attention to show she was about to begin something.

"Kaito will be joining us in the second." She said, taking Len to a huge room. It was a training room with a small pool beside them. The sunlight shone through the stain glassed windows which made a colourful pattern reflect onto the marble floor. There were targets out and along the wall were different kinds of weapons. This was definitely the headquarters were slayers lurked. Kaito was there, instructing a small girl to handle a sword properly. Miku went over and grabbed the blue man attention.  
"Captain, Len is here now." The small girl looked up at Len and gave off a look of despair. She didn't look any older than 9 years of age and was very small for her height. She had green hair and the most vivid green eyes Len had ever seen before. It was Gumi.

"She never came back yet she promised too." She said, referring to how Rin told her to wait for her to come back. "So I am here now." Len knew what the small girl was talking about. Kaito did as well.  
"Come now Gumi, back to work.

"Do you know the girls name, the girl who saved you?" Len had asked the girl. Gumi shook her head. So Len told her. "Her name was Rin Kagamine, she was my twin sister." He mumbled under her breath. Gumi nodded her head, smiling big. How could she smile? She was just a child. How could he have the biggest grin in a place that is plagued by war?

"Rin Kagamine? I will remember that name for the rest of my life." She whispered. Rin had inspired Gumi to be a slayer. She must had set a good example. Kaito then prompt Len to follow him, Miku taking over Kaito's job of training Gumi. The two males exited the room and walked down the corridor. It was silent the whole time before Kaito coughed, standing in front of a door.

"You'll be under my personal guard so we'll be sharing a room." He explained, the smaller male blushing madly when he said that. Kaito, he was so nice to him. He just wanted what was best for him and wanted to encourage him no matter what. Why was that? Did he remind him of somebody? But who? Len looked down at the man's shoes out of awkwardness. Why was his heart beating so much? He had known Kaito a little over a month but the two haven't connected properly yet he was a flustering mess. The door creaked opened. The room was pretty small and had two beds on either side, separated by a wardrobe. There was another door where a bathroom was linked onto. "It's not that big but captain get a seperate bathroom to everybody else." He said. Len went in, dumping his bag onto the floor and laying on one of the beds. He was exhausted. When did he last get a good night sleep? He couldn't even remember.


	8. The new mission

"Halt!" A strict voice sounded from behind Len. It was Luka. She was training Len as Kaito was busy training up Gumi. Len fell forward to his knees, panting for breath. He was tired and the training was very intense. There was no time for breaks. On top of that, they were scheduled to leave on a mission in the early hours of the next morning so everybody was rushing around trying to prepare themselves for it. The mission was to simply collect Intel on varons and dragons and come up with a way of destroying them both. The soldiers were teaming up with the slayers for this mission. Len had finally completely mastered his fire magic which could be used as a great weapon. Also, the more he learnt, the smarter he grew and intelligence was needed. Miku skipped into the room, handing Luka a clipboard.

"These are the reports of the experiment." She chimed, Luka looking the information up and down. She nodded her head. Len opened his mouth to speak. "What experiments are you doing?" She asked the other. Luka opened her mouth to explain.  
"To see if we can fuse varons and dragons together to make a weapon." She simply said, walking out. "Miku, take over."

"That won't be necessary" A smooth voice said. "It's been a year Len." Kaito whispered into his ear. It had been a year. A long, tedious year since Len joined the slayers but more importantly, a year since Rin died. Len was 16 years old and was a little taller than he used to be. But only a little. In that year, his feelings for Kaito grew and grew and it became love. He had fallen in love with Kaito but had never told him yet but he was determined to admit his love soon.

"Yeah...one year huh?" He said, remembering how Rin had fallen onto him, begging to be told the story of the dream. It made him tear up thinking about it. "Don't act as if you haven't lost somebody." Luka's voice hitched from the entrance. "People die. Get over it. Snivelling like a dog won't bring back the dead moron." She said, slamming the door behind her. Len's eyes were wide. He had the feeling that Luka didn't like him but in her own way, was she trying to comfort him? Kaito laughed it off. "You know what she's like." He said. "But she's just lonely. You see, many years ago, Luka was in a happy relationship with a man named Kiyoteru. Unfortunately, he was killed by a varon and she hasn't been the same since. Her and Luki were made orphans from a very young age. She's been through a lot." He said. "A little like you, except you're more human about it than she is." Kaito had explained to Len. Len realised that him and Luka weren't that different. They had both lost somebody they cared about the most but just dealt with it very differently. Len tied his hair back in that familiar pony tail, picking up his sword and placing it in his sheath.

"Kaito, we need to get ready for the mission." He said, walking towards the door. He then turned around, the sun blaring on his bright hair, making him look almost like an angel. "We mustn't let down everybody who's working so hard!" He said before scurrying away. Kaito let a small smile out. "He really has matured hasn't he?" Miku said from behind Kaito, resting her chin on his shoulder. "When you gonna tell him that you love him, Kaito?" She asked the aqua man. Kaito shrugged. "Well, it's pretty nerve wracking ya know?" He said with a sigh afterwards. "Maybe if this mission goes well I'll tell him. Have you got the tents ready?" He asked the girl who nodded her head.  
"Yeeeeeeeeep! Everything's ready for tomorrow." She chimed with a huge grin on her face. Kaito nodded, patting her shoulder.  
"Get some rest now Miku." He whispered, walking out of the room and to his own bedroom. He opened the door and saw Len laying on the bed, looking at a photograph. It was of himself, Rin, Lenka, Rinto and their parents. Now it was only Len. He placed the photo next to his bed, turning to face the wall.

"Are you gonna give me a lecture how I should not cry? At least Luka has Luki." He said, burying his face in his pillowcase. Kaito coughed. "Actually, I was just checking if you were okay." He said. "You know, you have me as well, right?" He asked. Len's face turned slightly red. He looked at Kaito. "I-I know you're here." He said, sitting up so he was faced Kaito. Kaito pulled Len into a warm hug. Len felt so safe. So secure. Like nothing bad could happen when he was there. "K-Kaito..."

Kaito blushed, leaning down and meeting Len's lips for a kiss. Len's eyes widened. A deep blush was spread across his cheeks. It felt warm...nice... He began to kiss back, his hands reaching behind Kaito's neck as he deepened the kiss. Kaito complied, his tongue exploring Len's mouth, his big hands stroking up Len's thighs and rubbing his crotch area through his pants. Everything was happening so fast for Len. His hips jerked a bit in Kaito's hand the more he was rubbing. He had to pull back from the kiss. "K-Kaito..." He let a gasp out, feeling himself harden. "You're pretty sensitive, Len." He whispered, unzipping Len's pants as he began to massage the tip of it, Len letting another loud gasp out but there was a knock on the door.

xXxXxXxX  
Yuma and his squad were galloping towards the slayer headquarters. Yuma was a captain now as he was simply a very good soldier. He was Gakupo's captain which meant he could say whatever he wanted. "When we're on this mission, depending on captain Kaito's orders, we'll be splitting up into 4 groups." He began to explain. "We're not here to kill varons but to capture them. We only kill if it is necessary." He explained. His groups complied. The group arrived at the slayer headquarters and were greeted by Miku. "Weeeeeeelcome Captain!" She said, saluting to Yuma. He hopped off his horse, everybody else doing so. "Thank you for letting us stay here." He said, bowing lightly. He turned to his group. "We'll be moving out early tomorrow so be sure to get enough rest, I'm talking to you, Oliver. You're not sleeping well at the minute." He said. Oliver nodded lightly. "I will sir!" Oliver responded, taking Luki's hand. Those two were still in a very loving relationship. Yuma turned to Gakupo. "You will be sleeping with me tonight." He winked, Gakupo getting the jist. "yes sir." Mikuo was there, taking each horse to the stables as Miku showed the others around the place. "We have rooms for you. Captain Kaito will decide when we get out. Captain Yuma, you are to deal with your own squad." She said, Yuma nodding his head.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late updata hahahaha funny story actually. I was given a media project to do and I have had since July to do it. I had to do a loooot of pages of research and make a trailer. The deadline for it was last Thursday and I only just started everything on like Tuesday so I had to do alllll my pages and film a 2 minute trailer in a course of about 12 hours XDDD That's where I was...failing my media course XD**


	9. Midnight sex

xXxXxXx  
Len awoke in the middle of the night. They were interrupted hours before as Gumi needed the equipment list to give to Yuma so the two of them never got to continue from where they had left off. So because of this, Len awoke with an erection. His first thoughts were 'how embarrassing' but that soon followed by a 'sort out the problem...' His hands reached into his pants as he took his hardened member into his hands. His fingers worked their way, massaging the tip of it. Len let out a shaky moan, covering his mouth. He had to keep quiet otherwise he would wake up Kaito and he didn't want to do that. He bit his lips to the point that they bled. But he soon jolted upwards. A bigger and warmer hand replaced his small hand. Len blushed madly, looking behind him lightly to see that it was Kaito who had a deep red blush on his face.  
"Shh shh..." he covered Len's mouth, running his hand along Len's member. Being male himself, he knew exactly what Len wanted. His thumbs dipped into the tip at the top, lightly teasing it at first which made Len squirm underneath him.

"D-Don't be s-such a tease b-baka!" Kaito chuckled, pulling down Len's pants completely. A gasp came out of the smaller males mouth as Kaito's hand did their magic, rubbing up and down his length. Len's fingernails drapped into the covers. God, it felt so good for Kaito to be touching him in places. Len's face was bright red. Kaito leaned up, kissing the males lips passionately. He suttly removed his shirt. Len's hand went to his rear, slowly thrusting a finger in and out of his rear, letting out sqeaks and howls of satisfaction. He was so oblivous that it was a huge turn on for the seme. Kaito's face heated up to a bright red colour. "L-Len...erm...I...D-Don't do that..." He was referring to the finger. He replaced Len's hand with his finger, thrusting his first finger into him. Len bit his lips. Kaito's finger was bigger than his so it stretched him further. Len had drool running down his lips. Kaito leaned forward, taking one of Len's nipples into his mouth as he bit at it lightly. Len's back arched upwards as he let out a howl of pleasure. His voice echoed around the room but as everybody was asleep in seperate rooms, he was unheard for the time being. Kaito slowly slipped a second finger into Len. The blonde male jolted upwards. It was painful to begin with. It was really painful but he knew that if he waited long enough, it would begin to feel good. As Kaito began to scissor Len, he pressed against the spot.

Len gasped out, feeling that one spot being pressed. "M...Mor...e..." He began to plead with Kaito. Kaito nodded his head. "Dayum Len, you're so freaking sexy." The blue man whispered seductively into his ear. Len's face went 50 shades of red when he said that, hiding his face into his chest as Kaito puhed more and more on his sweet spot. It made his thighs tremble with the pleasure that built up inside of him. Soon Kaito pulled his fingers out, a whimper of protest from Len.

"Don't worry Len..." He whispered, unzipping his pants so his member was free. Kaito then began to tease Len's entrance with his member. A shuddered groan came from the taller male as the younger male tried to get Kaito to thrust. Len kissed his lips and bit onto his lip to show his need and want. Kaito saw his lust and slowly pushed his length into Len. The blonde pulled back from the kiss, gasping out. He was uncomfortable. Kaito was gentle though and very slowly pushed in so his member was in all the way. "I-I'm not g-gonna move ngh y-yet." He whispered seductively into his ear. Len nodded, trying to get used to the new feeling. "M...Move..." He began to beg, Kaito complying. He slowly pulled out of him and then went back in. He was being gentle and slow to begin with. Kaito had pained gasps and pants but as it progressed on, he was beginning to moan in pleasure. His nails draped down Kaito's slender back, moaning loudly as he did so. Kaito saw this as his green light to go so he began to thrust into him at a faster pace. Len began to gasp out.

"K...kai...to...AHHH! T-THERE NGH P-PLEASE AHH!" His sweet spot was pushed against. Kaito could tell straight away and did what he was told, thrusting his member against his sweet spot to hear more of Len's beautiful voice. Len gasped out every time Kaito went into him. He began to rub his own meber in time with each thrust. Kaito smacked his hand away, replacing it with his own hand. Every time Kaito went into him, Len bucked his hips to meet with Kaito. The aqua man leaned forward, leaving a serious of hickeys on Len's body which meant he was then claimed.

"C-CUMMING!" Len yelled loudly, releasing heavily on Kaito's chest. His walls tensed around Kaito's member, triggeting his own release with a low groan from Kaito. He then pulled out. Len was panting heavily for breath. "K-Kaito...I-I love you..." He finally said. Kaito sweetly kissed his lips.  
"I love you too, my sweet Len."

xXxXxXx  
"Today, we charge forward! WE DON'T KILL THE VARONS! THAT IS AN ORDER DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Kaito shouted at the group. The slayers and soldiers were sat on their horses, ready to go. Gumi had to stay behind with a few others who weren't good enough for the mission. "SIR YES SIR!" Everybody said. Yuma was leading the soldiers. He began to talk about the rules. "We will travel into 5 groups. I will be leading the first group. To fend off the varons that may attack. Group two go to the east end, you're carrying the supplies we need. Group three go to the west side carrying supples, group four are on the rear to protect the middle group. The slayers will ride in the middle. They will have the most dangerous job of all. They will need to capture varons alive." The men nodded, splitting into their groups. "Len Kagamine, you'll be the one casting the science experiments, do you understand?" Kaito said, Len nodded. The blue man smiled, leaning forward to kiss his lips very gently.

"And now...CHARGE!"


	10. Luki and Oliver

**Lel funny story. I was on holiday so I didn't get a chance to update -bows- I AM SO SORRY ;-;**

* * *

xXxXxX

The sounds of horses echoed through out the land. People were splitting up into their designated groups. "Luki! I'll meet you after all this is over!" Oliver called out to his lover.

"Promise me to stay alive, Oliver!" Luki called back, going to the rear of the groups. Oliver stuck his thumb up, heading into the distance with his groups. Yuma and Gakupo had to split as well. Gakupo was on the rear end and Yuma at the front.  
"Return alive, captain's orders." He said to the purple haired male. He smirked.  
"My pleasure." He said, riding into his own group. All groups were in formation. They needed to catch a varon alive and they needed to minimize risk as well. it was going to be very difficult. Could people actually do it?

Len bit his lips. He was nervous and he didn't want anybody to die just for his sake. He looked in front of him. The blue haired man was riding in a formation that would protect Len. "We will protect you, Len!" Miku said from the side of him. Len bit his lips, facing forward. If they could protect him, why not Rin years prior. _'No, Len. No time to doubt! You trust them so bloody trust them!_' Len scolded himself, riding forward and maintaining his speed. There was a canon fire heard in the distance from the second group. They had encountered a varon that they couldn't ignore. "K-Kaito!" Kaito turned, a sharp stare at Len.

"Don't worry about it! The first group is going to go there now." He said, firing an orange flare which gave the order for the first group to go to the sound of the canon fire. Len shut his eyes, only hearing the echoes of screaming in the background. Wasn't Oliver int he east wing? Len turned around, seeing the rear group in the background. They were closer to the west wing but Luki didn't seem to bother. He was slowly spitting up from the group. He probably heard Oliver scream. Luka raised her voice at him.

"LUKI! GO THERE AND YOU'LL BE DISOBEYING DIRECT ORDERS!" But from how far away the rear group was, he didn't seem to hear or he chose to ignore her and rode off. "LUKI DON'T!" Luka yelled, splitting up from her group. This was going horribly wrong. The plan wasn't being followed.  
"LUKA! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Miku screamed at her but the pink haired girl wasn't listening to her, riding off after her brother. Len wanted to go and help so badly but he couldn't. He couldn't leave his group as he was the key player in the plan. He had to keep going although his friends were riding off to help. He felt horrible.

"Len, don't think, just ride!" A person behind Len had snapped. They had lost Miku and she was a very good fighter. He had to trust in his group and to trust in Kaito as well.

xXxXxXx

"LUKI! TURN AROUND!" Luka had yelled at his brother. Luki had gripped his sword, riding towards the source of the echoes and screams. He wasn't going to turn around. He wasn't going to do as he was told. He was fixated on one objective; protect Oliver. Luki took a deep breath, his horse now walking in blood.  
He took out his sword, charging forward. There were bodies, limbs and guts spread across a diameter of a mile. There were about three varons. Luka and Miku sped up, knowing that Luki wouldn't stand a chance against three highly levelled varons. Luki saw Oliver on the floor. He was shaking and alive except...

...he now only had one arm.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw him, crying in a pool of his own blood. He looked at the varons who were all huddled, smirking. He charged towards them, his sword held out firmly as he slashed at them all at the same time in that one heated moment. He cut them down the middle, slicing them in a number of different places. His hand was then outstretched.

"Diamanti..." He growled, a sparkling, pink dust surrounding the three varons. Miku stood next to Luka, her eyes wide. Diamond technique. When on earth did Luki learn that? It was his home's technique of choice but he didn't have time to learn it so when did he? Once the diamond mist had dispersed, there were just bones remaining; bones of the three varons. Luka picked up Oliver.

"The science department will make him a new arm." She said. Luki didn't listen, looking at the countless bodies. Teito and Meiko didn't even look recognizable any-more. It were only their heads which were still intact. He growled, jumping on the bones of the varons and crushing them. His friends. There mangled limbs were near where Oliver was. They must had been protecting him. He turned around. Oliver was being seen too, a bandage over his arm. Luka looked up to her brother.

"Luki, take back Oliver. Get him to the science department in the slayers base. They're still there as they are the ones helping Len do the experiments. They can save Oliver. I give you permission to go and I'll explain to Kaito and Yuma what has happened." She said, firing a green flare to show that people were at the scene so the others could go back. Luki nodded his head, taking Oliver up onto his horse and climbing with him. Arms wrapped around Oliver as he instantly began to ride back.

Oliver felt safe in his arms. He had to stay awake no matter what. "L...Luki...I-I failed...a-again." He said. A small chuckle came from Luki.

"Did losing your arm meant that you lost your brains as well? You're strong darling so believe." He whispered, kissing his cheek very gently. Oliver felt tears well up as he began to cry, turning around lightly and burying his face into Luki's chest. "I-I hurt..." He said, his arm leading a blood trail slightly. He gripped it with his free arm. "I-It hurts Luki..."  
Luki nodded. "I am sorry I didn't make it in time. We'll get you a new arm fixed up." He said, arriving back into the slayers space, rushing in Oliver. The science team where already there, getting a message flare from Luka and they took Oliver, rushing him inside.

He was safe at last.


End file.
